1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an implant replacement for an extracted tooth, consisting of a conical metallic molding which can be inserted into the jaw bone and can be connected to a replacement tooth by means of a part protruding from the jaw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto known implants of the abovementioned type consist of a body-compatible metal, ceramics or a mixture of ceramics and alumina. Attempts have here been made to improve the connection of the implant surface to the bone by means of bone tissue growing in, in such a way that, for example, the implant surface was roughened, which generally required machining on the implant surface after the preparation of the molding. Due to the small dimensions of the implants, it was accordingly in general only possible to obtain a small roughening of or formation of lacunas in the implant surface, so that the growth of bone tissue with subsequent formation of bone, for making a better connection between the jaw bone and the implant, was very limited.